


of lives traded and loves found

by tomriddleskittles (Lindseylicious394)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindseylicious394/pseuds/tomriddleskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley trade lives just before the second task of the Triwizard Tournament begins. Drama, Fluff, and maybe a pinch of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast with the Gryffindors

**Author's Note:**

> Prev. A Weasel Trades Places with a Ferret. I'm currently going back and cleaning up some chapters/rewriting the ending. I will finish editing tomorrow. -xo Lin.

Draco awoke after a fitful rest since he was worried about how Potter would fare in the second event of the Triwizard Tournament, though he couldn’t tell anyone that of course. It was absurd for Draco to worry about Harry Bloody Potter. The red bed he was in was also absurd, Draco thought, when he opened his eyes.

“Ron are you up yet? We’re going to be late to breakfast.” Harry said throwing a pillow at who he believed was Ronald Weasley. 

“Ouch! What was that for Pot-” Draco stopped mid-sentence to stare with bulging eyes at Harry. Before he had time to comment on Harry’s mistake of calling a Malfoy a Weasley he was being dragged out of the Gryffindor common room and into the Great Hall.

“Ron you look ill. Are you alright?” Granger asked as Draco and Harry took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Draco was still completely baffled as to how he got here but since he enjoyed Harry next to him and didn’t want another one of Granger’s punches he figured he better play nice. 

“I’m just fine, Hermione.” Draco replied as he caught the gaze of someone across the hall. He found himself glaring at him as he shoved a sausage in his mouth. Draco didn’t know what mortified him more Weasley’s table manners or that they appeared as his own manners. 

Not bothering to finish the sausage he was holding Ron got up and made his angry way to the Gryffindor table. Draco knew this surely meant trouble and braced himself for the full impact of the Golden Trio’s wrath.  
“What the bloody hell is this?” Ron said gesturing to himself, or rather to Draco’s body. 

“Terrible table manners?” Hermione supplied just as Harry added in a comment of his own.

“I only see a ferret.” Was Harry’s rather rude reply. Draco felt his distaste showing and quickly made his face calm as he decided he had to talk to the Weasel to figure out just what was going on.

“Malfoy, I think we should find a place to talk and clear up this confusion.” Draco said to Ron, immediately causing Hermione and Harry to claim he was insane for wanting to talk to a ferret. Ron made an expression that was mixed with confusion and anger on Draco’s face, but nodded his head. 

As they were walking out of the Great Hall they didn’t see Harry whisper something to Hermione and then disappearing. 

“Alright what the bloody hell did you do, Malfoy?” Ron demanded. This caused a confused face neither Ron nor Malfoy could see. 

“I didn’t do anything Weasel. Why would I want to be a ruddy ginger brat?” Draco replied with great annoyance. Harry was starting to put two and two together and made his way back into the Great Hall before he got caught. 

“Well if you didn’t do this, and I certainly didn’t, who did?” Ron pondered.

“That’s the question Weasley.”


	2. A Revealing Potions Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides to use Ron and Draco's switch to his advantage. Potions allows Harry to glean an idea at how to solve the egg clue. Hermione seems to be a bit dazed... but why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the second chapter. As promised, it is a bit longer. :)

Harry couldn’t believe his eyes, technically it was his ears that he received the information from, but either way it was unbelievable. His best friend in the entire world, Ron Weasley, was in fact, Draco Malfoy. It was too much for him to take in at once. In most situations this was the moment when he would run to Hermione for advice and assistance. In this case though, there were some clear advantages to not telling Hermione. He could figure out whatever schemes Malfoy was planning since he may very well reveal something. Ron also had an in with the Slytherins. If he told Hermione, she’d see this as a problem and try to solve it. No, it really was better to keep this information to himself.  


With his thoughts somewhat sorted out Harry made his way back to the Great Hall. At Hermione’s look he knew an explanation was due. Luckily for him, it wasn’t hard to make one up. 

“It just sounded like Ron needed his potion notes back. Since he was forced to work with Malfoy last class. Speaking of which, were going to be late for History of Magic.” Harry said with pride in his explanation and of course guilt in lying to one of his best friends. 

Hermione wrinkled her nose and nodded all without looking up from the massive tome she was reading. She closed the book while putting in the bookmark the Weasley twins had gotten her last christmas. It was enchanted to shout insults along the lines of ‘nerd’ and other such helpful advice. Hermione at first rolled her eyes, but the bookmark also sprayed a stink like that of a skunk whenever anyone tried to steal her books, so she found it extremely useful in that sense. 

“Alright. We’ll probably meet Ron on the way.” Hermione announced while rising from her seat. At just that moment the boy who appeared to be Ron, but Harry knew to be Draco Malfoy stood up to the pair. Draco was about to make up his own excuse when surprisingly Harry came to his rescue. 

“Did Malfoy have your potions notes?” Harry supplied before Malfoy had a chance to ruin his story to Hermione. Draco narrowed Ron’s eyes into glare of suspicion, which was an odd look on the ginger, but he nodded anyway. When Hermione suggested that they should hurry lest they be late for class the three fell into step and made their way to Professor Binn’s classroom. 

History of Magic was boring as usual, and Malfoy glaring at Harry with Ron’s face didn’t make it any easier to concentrate. Harry was thinking of blowing his facade of not knowing about the switch just to tell Malfoy that he was not behaving as Ron normally would. At least not after the dragon, Ron had forgiven Harry easily after his life was at stake, and Harry was glad for it. He didn’t know what he would do without Ron. 

“Are you and Ron fighting again Harry?” Hermione leaned over to whisper in Harry’s ear. She was wearing her concerned face, which was an expression Harry had seen all too much this year, what with his life being in slightly more danger than years previous. 

Not wanting Hermione to worry caused Harry to have to think of something quick to tell her. “I think he’s just worried that I haven’t been trying to solve the egg hard enough.” As he said it Harry inwardly cringed and braced for one of Hermione’s everlong lectures, but instead all she did was shrug and say that Ron had a point. 

Harry was absolutely befuddled at the absurd way Hermione was acting today. First, she accepted his terrible excuse for why Ron was talking to Draco Malfoy of all people. Then, she chooses not to lecture Harry on making a life threatening situation more dangerous. Harry shook his head and decided he didn’t have time at the moment to deal with everyone’s crazy. Ignoring Draco’s glares as Ron, Harry payed attention to the rest of Binn’s lecture on the Goblin Wars. 

When the class was finally dismissed the trio started to make their way to the Potion’s classroom. Halfway there Harry tugged Ron away and muttered an excuse about having to use the loo. Hermione seemed to preoccupied with the book she was reading too notice anyway. 

Draco glared at Potter as he dragged him into a girl’s bathroom. He was just about to say something at the absurdity of this situation when Harry decided to speak before he could start with his protesting.  


“Ron, are you mad at me again?” Harry began with feigned nervousness. “I mean I thought we were done fighting after what happened with the last task, but you kept glaring at me the whole time in Binn’s class.” Harry rambled on, thinking that his acting skills were improving.

Draco didn’t buy Harry’s terrible acting skills for a minute. He didn’t know why. Maybe it was because he wasn’t twisting his hands, like he always did when he was guilty. Or maybe it was how he lied for Draco in the Great Hall, but Draco got the feeling Harry knew more than he was letting on. Harry of course wasn’t going to tell Draco what he knew so his best bet of staying alive and well was to play along with this silly charade.

“No, mate. I’m not mad at you I’m just angry since Malfoy was being a bloody twat about giving me my notes back. Stupid ponce he is.” Draco’s acting skills of course were far better than Harry’s, though at the moment that didn’t matter since Harry already knew he was lying through his teeth.

Harry was taken aback by the smoothness of Draco’s lie. But he took it as a good sign that Draco didn’t know that Harry knew what he knew. (or at least that's what Harry thought.) Harry dropped his act of nervousness and put on a face of joyous relief. Wrapping his arms around Ron’s body he sighed with relief.

“That’s good, you had me worried for a second there,” Harry declared to the stock still boy in front of him, as he held back a laugh at he expression Malfoy was making on Ron’s face. “Well we better hurry before Snape decides that we need a detention, or that we have too many house points.”

For one second at the suggestion, Draco had the wild idea of letting the Gryffindor’s lose all their house points because of Ronald Weasley, but he discarded the idea for fear of Potter’s and the whole herd of Gryffindor’s rage. So not bothering with words Draco picked up Ron’s school bag and made his way to the potions classroom. He hid is smile at Harry scrambling to follow him.

They made their way into their seats just before the bell rang. Snape glared at the pair but oddly refrained from any punishment other than an attempt at public embarrassment.  


“Mr. Weasley,” Snape’s clear hilling voice rang out, “Since you're clearly so proficient in potions you don't need to arrive on time like every other student is expected to, tell the class the function of Gillyweed.” 

Draco thought about pretending he didn’t know the answer, but seeing as Snape had been getting on his nerves lately with the endless lectures on how to be a better Slytherin and _properly fill the role of Malfoy heir_ , he decided to make a fool of the professor. (just slightly)

“Gillyweed, as it is common knowledge, is used to make Gillywater. The function of Gillywater is to mask a potion, wither for taste preferences or secrecy.” Draco said in Weasley’s cracking and unsure sounding voice. “Gillyweed is also used to breathe underwater for up to an hour.”

Snape was trapped, he couldn’t serve a punishment for a question that was answered correctly by a student whom he asked, so he choose to simply ignore Ron and start the lesson.

Harry started at Ron’s face with disbelief, across the room Draco Malfoy was also staring at Ron, but for an utterly different reason. Harry grabbed Ron’s shirtsleeve, and ignoring the glare said, “I think you just solved the riddle of the second task for me.” 

Draco smirked at that, another odd expression on Ron’s face, and said, “I was simply answering the question, Potter.”


	3. An Awkward Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron isn't happy about having to have Malfoy's body so he decides to get a little revenge. Harry knows Draco knows what Harry knows but they aren't going to tell each other that. Mad-Eye is behaving a bit odd, but what's the worry, he is mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit goes to tumblr user binnyqueersley for making me fall in love with Bisexual Ron. Which helped with this chapter's plot. Hint, hint. ;)

“Harry I don’t want to be walking around as Draco Bloody Malfoy!” Ron shouted to Harry as his friend walked away. (Luckily they we're the only two people in the corridor, or they would've attracted some curious stares.) Harry had insisted that it was going to be the best opportunity to get insider information on the Slytherins and whatever nefarious schemes they _must_ be plotting. Of course Harry wasn’t the one who had to be with them. He also didn’t have Malfoy controlling what appeared to be his actions.

Harry felt just the teenist bit guily that he had left Ron with the Slytherins. But he reasoned that even if he wanted to reverse the change he wouldn’t know how. So with his conscience mollified he made his way back to the Gryffindor common room. 

In the common room he came upon a relatively quiet scene. Hermione had her nose in a book that was far too large for any sane person to attempt reading. Ginger Draco (that’s what Harry had taken to calling Malfoy in his mind) was sitting by the fire reading as well, something called My Vast Knowledge of Body Switches by Professor Lockheart. Harry thought that was a bit obvious, but maybe that’s just because he knew why he was reading the book. The only other people in the common room today were Fred and George who were poured over some invention or other. 

Harry walked past the twins and Hermione making his way to the reading ginger. Draco quirked a brow up. Harry was becoming more and more resolute that Draco’s expressions were just plain comical on Ron’s face. He tried not to laugh for fear of Draco’s impressive dueling skills. _Well, impressive when he's present for the duel,_ Harry amended thinking of first year. 

As Harry got closer Draco closed the book he was pretending to read. It was more for show than that he thought he might get answers on how to fix this bloody mess. Besides he wouldn’t be a Slytherin if he didn’t use this situation to its full advantage. Which is exactly what he planned to do, even if he didn't know exactly what advantage the situation presented yet.

“Ron,” Harry addressed Ginger Malfoy, “I think Hagrid needs us to help him with the Blast Ended Skrewts.” At the look of disgust that appeared Harry added, “Like we promised.”

“Fine” Draco replied not even trying to disguise his obvious disgust at having to handle the vicious creatures. 

Harry, slightly offended at Malfoy’s lack of effort and never one to pass up a chance to annoy the git helpfully supplied, “At least it isn’t a Hippogriff, right mate?”

Harry had to hide his smile at the death glare that was sent his way. Malfoy’s expressions really did look hilarious on Ron’s freckled face.

As Harry and Ron left the common room Hermione finally lifted her head up from her book. Too excited at her discovery to be offended at them leaving without her. (And really who would be offended at not being invited to the Skrewt party?) she just got her paper to write down a note on what she discovered. After her books were in order on the desk she went to go find McGonagall to tell her what she discovered. 

As Hermione was running about the castle, Harry and Draco were on their way to Hagrid’s hut when they quite literally ran into Professor Moody. The gruff man pulled Draco off of him and lifted him in the air, staring at him with both his real eye and the glass one. Draco for his part was for once reacting just as Ron would, squirming and yelling; “What the bloody hell are you doing?” in a high pitched voice.

Harry had backed away slightly, and though he was curious made no move to interfer. He didn’t think that Moody would do anything to harm Malfoy. He may have turned him into a ferret, but that was when he knew he was Malfoy. The professor had nothing against Ron, at least not that Harry knew of.

“I heard you helped our Harry here solve his riddle.” Moody declared with a leering smile, without setting Malfoy down.

Draco nodded to the madman that had turned him into a fucking ferret and now was practically strangling him on the school grounds. 

Moody nodded back, the creepy leer still on his scarred face. Finally he set Malfoy down, and told them they best be on their merry way. They took his advice and got out of there as fast as they could. Malfoy ran all the way to Hagrid’s, going faster than Harry had ever seen him or Ron go before. Harry had to run to catch up to him. 

While those boys were having fun with the skwerts, Ron had decided on his ‘revenge’. Though it was more probable that not being himself gave him the courage to follow through with his plan. So braced with the knowledge that if he failed it was because he was Malfoy, Ron asked Victor Krum to the Yule Ball.


	4. A Worrisome Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Hermione know? What is the price of that knowledge? And could Draco possibly pine anymore?

“Yeah, sure I’ll go with you.” Ron couldn’t believe what he was hearing, Viktor Krum was going to be his date to the Yule Ball. He would get to go to the ball with one of the greatest Quidditch players of all time. As added little bonus it also made one of Draco’s secrets just a little less secret.

Pansy ran up to Ron as he was walking away from his date for the ball and immediately started accosting him with a billion questions. Things like; _what will your father think, and I thought you were keeping it on the down-low._ Of course Ron wasn’t paying the slightest bit of attention to Draco’s best friend and kept walking wearing a grin that threatened to give Malfoy horrible smile lines in his later years.

Draco and Harry walked back into the castle, with bandages covering where the skwerts blasted them, to see Draco Malfoy walking towards them with a colossal grin. Harry looked at who he knew to be the real Malfoy to gauge his reaction, he could guess from the horrified look on Ron’s face and his high voice squeaking; “He’ll give me wrinkles!” Harry took this as evidence that they were all finally going to acknowledge the switch.

Ron made his way past Harry and Draco, pausing to shout, “I gotcha a date for the ball, Malfoy!”

Somehow the expression on Ron’s face became a mix of hatred and surprise that Harry had never before seen. If Harry was honest he hadn’t seen half the expressions Malfoy was pulling on Ron’s face.

Malfoy started to take off to presumably strangle or maim Ron, but Harry held him back by his shirt collar.

“Let go of me Potter! He probably asked the ugliest bint in the entire school! I’m going to murder him!” Malfoy said in what Harry guessed was supposed to be a seething voice but it was high pitched and awkward coming from Ron’s voice. 

“What, let you murder yourself? That is a dumb idea, even for you, Malfoy.” Harry said with a surprising amount of reasonability, one would almost think that he didn’t want to see Draco’s demise.

Draco stopped struggling and the expression on Ron’s face looked more neutral and a whole lot less lethal. Draco did still wear a glare that implied Harry better let go of him sooner rather than later. That’s exactly what Harry did, and to his surprise Malfoy didn’t immediately hex him, in fact all he did was start walking to the common rooms.

“Where’s Hermione?” Harry wondered aloud, once they got to the glaringly empty Gryffindor common rooms. The vast majority of students were in an abandoned classroom where the Weasley twins had set up a moveable joke shop to sell their products. So far they had made a fairly large amount of money to add to their investments. But Hermione wasn’t interested in joke products. In fact recently she had only been interested in the books she was reading which were sitting on a table in the center of the room. 

It terrified Draco how scared Harry was, how fastly he became off balance. He looked like a fragile lost puppy, without his Granger. Normally Draco would allow himself to be jealous of what close friends they were, but at the moment he was too consumed with second hand worry for someone he normally wouldn't give a damn about. He had to do something to get that look off Potter’s face though, so he did the only thing he could think of; offering to help. 

“Maybe she just found whatever it was she was looking for in those books and went to find you. We should just swing back to Hagrid’s hut to see if she’s there.” Draco offered, surprising Harry at his willingness to help without being a prat about it. Draco was surprised himself. 

Hagrid hadn’t seen Hermione, and was almost as worried as Harry and Draco were by the time they left the hut. McGonagall hadn’t heard from her since yesterday, but told the boys not to worry, Granger was a smart girl. Madam Pince said she had an overdue book and better have a good reason for it. None of the other professors had seen or heard from her either. Draco was losing his resolve at seeing Harry’s worry grow, but Malfoy’s don’t show the world when they’re falling apart, so Draco just kept searching. 

At the end of the day they still hadn’t heard from Hermione. Ron had heard they were looking around for her and helped them search the last half hour or so before curfew was announced. Draco and Harry were hiding in an abandoned classroom (there were quite a few of them) and hiding under the invisibility cloak, that Draco wasn’t even surprised at since it was so obvious that Harry bloody Potter would have an invisibility cloak. They were bouncing ideas off each other as to where Hermione could be. They weren’t making any actual progress but it elevated their worries some to talk about all the non-terrible possibilities. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say not to worry about the cliff-hangers? Oops, I lied. ~xoxo Lindsey


	5. What a Time to Dance

Harry stretched out his arms and opened his eyes with a yawn. What he first saw was quite a surprise, the Weasley twins were huddled around Ginger Draco and putting a green something on his hair. Fred seemed to notice Harry was awake and put a finger to his lips in the universal sign to shut up. Now you see, if it were really Ron they were pranking Harry would have made some heroic attempt to stop this tom foolery, but seeing as it was Malfoy he chose to turn the other way. 

The twins had finished putting their goop in Ron’s hair and had started setting up shop by the time Malfoy decided to wake up. Harry had already gathered up his invisibility cloak and other stuff. He grabbed Ron’s hand and helped Malfoy up off of the uncomfortable tile floor. The twins waved a merry goodbye as the boys headed out of the classroom. 

Today classes were canceled for fourth years and up because of the Yule ball. Harry still hadn’t found a date, and was certain he was doomed to be the only champion without a date. Just when his worries were starting to get the best of him Draco announced he had gotten them dates with the Patil twins. Draco refused to give details as to how or when this occurred, but said that Harry was going to have to buy him a pair of dress robes because he was not wearing a Weasley hand-me-down. Harry was too thankful to argue with the ponce.

After placing the advanced speed order with a private supplier Malfoy had insisted he buy from, Harry and Ginger Draco made there way to the lake to meet Ron. Draco had decided that they need to make some rules for public behaviour so that he and Ron didn’t end up killing each other, and also so they could plan more ways to search for Hermione. Harry was to serve as the medium and ensure peace between the two. Harry thought it was a rather daunting duty but agreed anyway for Ron’s sake. 

Ron was already at the lake holding what appeared to be a package from Malfoy’s parents, it had the Malfoy crest on the front of the rather large parcel. Ginger Draco seemed unperturbed by this, but instead was more worried about the state of what appeared to be his appearance. 

“What in Merlin’s name are you wearing? Gods, you’re going to ruin my reputation!” Malfoy squeaked in Ron’s voice. This time Harry couldn’t help but laugh at the dramatics. Of course his laughing resulted in a death glare from Malfoy, so Harry made himself put on a serious countenance. 

“What’s the package, mate?” Harry asked Ron to divert Malfoy’s attention to that instead of trying to murder him with his eyes. Surprisingly enough, it worked. Ginger Draco turned to Ron and held out his hand in an unspoken demand that he hand him the package. 

Ginger Draco’s eyes got huge and he wore an expression of shocked outrage, but instead of doing anything to harm or murder Ron (most likely because it is extremely unadvisable to murder your own body) he took a deep breath and began to speak. 

“Mother says,” the ginger Malfoy started, “Dearest son, it came as quite a shock to your father and me when The Daily Prophet announced that you would be attending the Yule ball with Viktor Krum.” He paused here to throw a heated glare Ron’s way but then continued reading. “I hope you realize that since you are already betrothed you can not hope to marry a man, but your father and I have decided that Mr. Krum’s popularity would be good for the Malfoy name. So you may pursue him for now. I have enclosed a new set of robes for you, the newest French design, have a splendid time at the ball.” 

Ginger Draco was shaking just the slightest bit, and Harry guessed he had never shared so much information with anyone, excluding Pansy about his life before. Harry was just about to say something about how it was not necessary for Malfoy to share so much, when Ron (with his emotional range of a teaspoon) decided to add his opinion. 

“That’s bloody fantastic!” Ron said, clearly oblivious to the look of discontentment on his own face. Ginger Draco gave him a look that clearly said ‘Are you fucking serious?’ Which was a look the real Ron had worn on multiple occasions before. So finally he got the hint.

“Why isn’t it good?” Ron asked, blatantly confused at Malfoy’s disappointment.

Ginger Draco rolled his eyes and took yet another deep breath, almost as if to show just how annoyingly frustrating Ron was being. “It isn’t good because I wasn’t planning on coming out to my parents, much less the entire wizarding world. That is my buisness, and not theirs.” Was Draco’s perfectly rational complaint to the situation. 

Ron wrinkled Draco’s eyebrows causing Draco to wince at all the wrinkles Ron was going to cause. “What’s the big deal. I mean Pansy already knew, and she didn’t mind. And no one’s said anything rude or homophobic to me in the slightest.” 

Harry finally decided to add his opinion to the conversation, and to help Ron see why what he did was wrong. “You wouldn’t want someone telling your parents about how you’re bi, would you?” Harry attempted to help Ron see reason. 

“Well not necessarily, but they wouldn’t care. Charlie’s ace and they’re fine with that so it’d be bloody hypocritical not to be okay with me being bi.” Ron explained, obviously not seeing the point. 

At this point, Ginger Draco just threw up his arms and announced that it really didn’t matter that much and they should focus on finding Granger. Harry wanted to argue that Ron still hadn’t seen what he did, but decided he could explain it to him at another time, after they’d found Hermione. 

By the time they had finished all their planning and rule making. Most of the rules were for Ron, with Malfoy’s only rule being try to make more Ron-like facial expressions. That was of course implemented by Harry. Deciding they needed to start preparing for the ball the boys said farewell and went their separate ways. Ron heading back to the Slytherin dungeons, and Harry and Draco making their way to the Gryffindor tower. 

~PART TWO: The Yule Ball~

When the boys made it to the common room it was the first time Ginger Draco had a chance to look at his hair. It was a green poof that could most closely be compared to a untamed garden hedge. Harry would expect Draco to freak out over the clear disaster that was his hair, but he was once again surprised by the Malfoy. Draco simply rolled his eyes and cast a spell that put his hair back to Ron’s normal shade, all the while mumbling something about how even amateurs like the Weasley twins should know better than to forget about a simple cleaning charm. 

The robes Harry had ordered earlier in the day had arrived and Ginger Draco looked better dressed than Harry had ever seen Ron. The robes were a cobalt blue which went well with Ron’s red hair. Harry was glad that this meant that he could give Ron a pair of nice robes without it being a handout, it was because Malfoy made him. 

Harry himself looked better than usual in the emerald green robes which made his eyes even more noticeable than usual. And he knew he was wearing the robes properly because Malfoy had corrected every bit of misplaced fabric. It was tedious and slightly annoying, but Harry couldn’t deny that he looked better than he would’ve without Malfoy’s help. 

Since they were dressed and ready they meet Padma and Parvati. Harry was going with Parvati, since Malfoy insisted he couldn’t have a Gryffindor be his date(Harry didn’t see why that mattered since technically it was Ron’s date, but whatever.) So Malfoy was taking Padma from the Ravenclaw house. 

The impeccably dressed pair made their way to the Gryffindor common room where the Patil twins were waiting for them. Padma was wearing a purple dress with a ruffled trim, she looked impressed by how well Ginger Draco was dressed (If only she knew it was really Draco...) Parvati was wearing a silver dress in a quite different style than her sister. Since Parvati had a larger shape she tended to wear skater dresses which suited her figure better. Parvati smiled at Harry, glad he knew how to dress himself, or have Draco dress him. 

The two impeccably dressed couples made their way to the Great Hall where the ball was taking place. It was decorated with a prettiness that was obviously to show off to the two other schools, but none of the students were going to complain about the wonderfully decorated hall. The tree’s were grand and decorated by someone that wasn’t Hagrid, so they looked remarkable. The ceiling was charmed to appear to be a misty white sky, it seemed to sparkle at the students. To complete the effect there was even an un-cold snow falling and sprinkling the floor and sticking in people's hair to make everything even more glittery. Even Malfoy couldn’t find fault with the decor. 

The pair of dates whom this story revolves around weren’t the only ones dressed to impress. Neville Longbottom had brought Luna Lovegood as his date for the night. Neville had a simple but elegant suit, and Luna had on a dress that was made entirely of different colored roses. Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies, a ravenclaw boy, were dressed in sparkling black outfits. The half-veela girl had a white rose in her blonde hair and was already dancing with her date, swaying to the music. Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang were clashing horribly with her yellow dress and Cedric’s red robes, but they were laughing and swinging around in a way that showed they were having an undeniably good time. The couple everyone had their eyes on though was the pair that is Draco Malfoy and Viktor Krum.

Ron had obviously not dressed himself. He was wearing the sleek black robes Narcissa had sent Malfoy. Harry guessed it was probably Pansy who helped him because he looked stunning. Malfoy was hot as hell.( Where had that thought come from?) Viktor was dressed in white robes, which made his dark hair and expression even more prominent features. 

The champion couples were called to the middle of the dance floor by McGonagall so the ball could officially begin. Rita Skeeter was there, of course with her quick notes quill (lying quill as Harry had nicknamed it) and a photographer was wandering around getting pictures of the champions dancing. 

Harry was a hopeless dancer and kept looking at his feet, Ginger Draco hissed at him that he had learned this in class with McGonagall. But now that he was actually dancing he forgot what he was doing, making Parvati tell him that she’d just lead. After that their dancing went a lot smoother. None of the other couples seemed to have trouble in the least. Roger Davis and Fleur were gliding across the dance floor in a way that made it seem as if they were floating. Viktor was leading Ron through the dance, Malfoy’s face was smiling in contentment. Harry’s brain decided without his permission that this was the world’s most beautiful sight. Padma and Ginger Draco were following along with the music the Weird Sisters were playing in perfect time. 

After dancing a while with Krum, Ron offered to go get them punch. At the punch table Rita Skeeter came up to who she assumed was Draco Malfoy, her informant on Harry Potter. 

“Malfoy, tell me. What is the scoop on Potter and the Patil girl?” Rita inquired with her quill at her side waiting to write down whatever it was that Draco was going to say. She wasn’t expecting him to tell her to fuck off and mind her own business. Highly offended the reported huffed and walked away ranting to her photographer about how rude kids these days were. 

Ron sighed, knowing he had to tell Harry but not looking forward to disappointing his friend. Ron may have the emotional range of a teaspoon but even he could see that Harry had a thing for Malfoy. Bracing himself for whatever Harry’s reaction may be, he took Viktor his punch and explained that he needed to handle something momentarily. 

Ron made his way to were Harry, Malfoy, and their dates were standing. He pulled Harry aside and said he had some bad news about Malfoy, and proceeded to tell his friend what he had just witnessed. It nearly killed Ron how fast Harry’s smiled fell, and he almost killed Malfoy for it. (But as we’ve mentioned before it is pretty dumb to murder yourself.) 

Harry told Ron he was fine, totally one-hundred-percent not crushed by this news. Who would expect different from a Malfoy? Ron looked dubious but made his way back to his date at Harry’s request. 

Draco could tell something was up from the way Harry was wearing his puppy dog face. Potter told him that they needed to talk outside. Malfoy followed Harry with his nerves steadily growing with every step, and fearing the worst. What if it’s something with Granger? What if the prophet discovered the body switch? What is it? Draco’s mind raced.

As soon as they were a far enough distance from the castle not to be overheard, Harry lost his shit and started yelling at Ginger Draco.

“What the hell were you doing? Being Rita bloody Skeeter’s informant and giving her private and false information about me!” Harry shouted at Malfoy.

Malfoy didn’t waste a moment on confusion and started yelling right back at Potter. “Oh, you mean like your friend coming out of the closet for me?! Because you aren’t innocent either, so don’t start accusing me.”

“That was different!” Harry informed Draco and taking a step closer to him.

Draco glared and took a step forward as well, they were closer to each other than any people should be now. “How the fuck was it any different?”

“Because it’s true.” Harry whispered, yelling feeling ridiculous when they were so close to each other. 

Ginger Draco grabbed his face and before Harry could comprehend what was going on Ron’s lips were pressed against his. Harry pulled away as soon as Draco let go of him, staring at Ron’s lips and thinking he might puke. Harry did the thing any rational human being would: he ran.


	6. Anticipation is Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is falling into place so the events can play out and Harry and everyone else can figure out just what is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than I planned, sorry bout that. But the next chapter will be up as soon as possible.

Draco watched as Harry ran from him and was just about to go after him when an ancient looking house elf came up to him and said Draco was needed in the headmaster’s office. He debated whether he should go after Harry and just say a big ol’ “Fuck you” to the headmaster’s request, but decided that the Weasley mother might kill him if he did that. (Her howlers had delivered the scariest threat’s Draco had ever heard.)

When Draco was making his way to the headmaster's office, Harry was running to the only suitable hiding place his mind could think of on such short notice: the whomping willow. He dived headfirst and hoped he wouldn’t be killed by the tree. (Could you image the paper heading for that? Boy Who Lived Killed by Tree.) Luckily for Harry the tree didn’t murder him and his fist connected with the right notch in the temperamental tree. Harry thanked whatever deities were listening, and persisted in running away from his drama. (And really who could blame him?)

Ronald Weasley was also called to the headmaster’s office, mistakenly identified as Draco Malfoy. He followed the elf who fetched him into the office that was filled with an array of different people. Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang, some little French girl, and himself were the only ones who weren’t older than thirty. The adults in the room were the headmaster’s of all the schools competing in the tournament and Ludo Bagman. Barty Crouch was supposed to be there as well but he appeared to have gone missing a few days ago. 

The children were told to sit down and Dumbledore began explaining why they were called to this meeting. “You four students are here because you are each one of the most important people in our champions lives, so naturally that means we must take you from them for sake of entertainment.” His old eyes seemed to twinkle at his own satirical remark. “We plan to submerge you in the black lake and have the champions attempt to rescue you, but do not worry you will be in no real danger.” It didn’t sound like they had much of a choice in the matter. So they just listened as he explained that Hagrid would take them out to the lake, and Professor Flitwick would cast the proper spells on them. 

While all of this was occurring, a certain reporter was chatting with a first year Hufflepuff boy. The boy was looking nervously at the shrewish woman, and showing her an image he had captured on his camera. He was whispering that he had done as she had asked and that meant she couldn’t tell anyone what she had seen. (What she had seen was the young boy swiping some food from the kitchens, a ridiculous thing to blackmail a child over.) The reporter smiled at the boy and told him that all was forgotten.

Rita Skeeter’s trusty quick notes quill and her pensieve didn’t forget the photograph she saw though. Using a creatively adjusted camera that could take pictures of memories via pensieve, Rita captured the image that would be tomorrow's headline. She also crafted a dramatic retelling of the friends to lovers cliche that the wizarding world's hero experienced with his best friend, Ronald Weasley. Skeeter was absolutely thrilled with the exposure the prophet would get from this particular story.

Harry Potter’s retreat from drama and discourse was coming to a quick and sharp end. Dobby came to retrieve the boy from the field behind the most ‘haunted’ building in Britain where he was casting destructive spells at an unfortunate tree, and cursing a particular Malfoy for confusing him with his kissing that Harry wouldn’t admit he liked. Dobby not batting an eyelash at this occurrence just grabbed Harry’s arm and apparated them to Hogwarts. 

The pair arrived in McGonagall’s office for a briefing of the upcoming events. Dobby of course had no particular reason to stay and so made his way to the kitchens where he would be of more use. Harry was slightly bewildered as to how he got into his Professor's office. (Dobby was on a vow of silence to protest. Believing Hermione was kidnapped by a nasty elf against S.P.E.W. Due to this vow, Harry had no explanation for why he was here.)

McGonagall immediately addressed the reason for this meeting, or rather the multiple reasons. After motioning Harry to sit she began speaking. “Mr. Potter, as you are aware the second task is tomorrow. Have you solved your clue yet” Harry nodded. 

“Good,” McGonagall continued, “that’s one less thing you’ll have to worry about.” Here she took a moment to sigh and fix Harry with her gaze. “I am sure you are aware of Mrs. Skeeter’s penchant for reshaping or exaggerating the truth of a situation. The prophet’s paper for tomorrow has just been sent to me early by a friend of mine at the owlery.” She slid the newspaper across her desk for Harry to see. 

A Very Gay Champion and His Secret Lover, the headline read. Below it was a picture of himself kissing Ginger Draco, who to all the world appeared as Ron. The article spun the most dramatic tale of a torrid love relationship between Ron and Harry. It almost made Harry run to the closest bathroom and throw up his diner, but it appeared McGonagall had more to say. 

“I must admit I was surprised at this,” she paused, searching for the right word, “pairing. I was under the impression that Mrs. Granger was the one Ronald had a taking to.” 

“I don’t like Ron!” Harry interrupted unable to stand her talking any longer. 

Harry’s lack of decorum earned him a glare from his favorite professor.

“Mr. Potter, you are seen right here kissing Ron, so if you don’t like him you did a mighty job of fooling me,” she exclaimed without her voice rising. “Is there anything you wish to tell me that suggests otherwise?” 

At this point after the excitement of the day, with the Yule ball, the kiss, the tournament stress, and now this, well let's just say it was a lot. Too much for any one person to handle in less than 24 hours, it makes a person sick. Harry threw up on poor McGonagall’s desk, causing her to exclaim and call for Madam Pomfrey.

Harry’s head was kind of fuzzy about what happened in McGonagall’s office, or why he was staring at the familiar white ceiling of the hospital wing. Pomfrey was bustling about mumbling something about the excuse for a headmaster sending ill students into danger, whatever that meant. Harry wiped away the sleep from his tired eyes and didn’t really attempt to think what had happened lest it overwhelm him more. 

Pomfrey let him go to breakfast with a goodbye health lecture. Harry was glad to leave the boring white room, or so he thought before he came to the scene in the Great Hall.

It was a million whispers made into a unifying shout. He’s gay and his best friend and fucking ponce were flying in all directions. Rumours were falling from the lips of people in every house, not all good and not all bad, not all true and not all false. Harry didn’t know where he was supposed to go to, it would just be too weird to go to the Gryffindors without Hermione or Ginger Draco, and he couldn’t sit with Ron for fear the Slytherins would murder him.

Two angels came to Harry’s rescue. Ginny Weasley marched up to him with Luna Lovegood floating behind her. Harry couldn’t decipher the expression on either girl’s face. He was more worried about what Ginny’s meant, because if she was mad at him the Bat-Bogey hexes wouldn’t be the worst things sent his way.

“Harry James Potter you have some explaining to do, like right now.” Ginny demanded in her frank way.

“You better tell her it was Draco and not Ron who you kissed,” Luna informed him with a different form of candor. “The wrackspurts in her head are going wild.” 

Luna received a perplexed look from both Ginny and Harry, for entirely different reasons. After turning away from Luna, Ginny gave Harry a look which stated “Well?” Her resemblance to Molly Weasley was uncanny and slightly terrifying at times.

“It was Draco.” Harry said helplessly cornered.

This scene could have played out any many of ways, but unfortunately Harry and the other champions were needed for the second task of the second tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Everything is set up now for things to start getting answered and interesting. (Meaning more Drarry-centric scenes and also figuring out why Hermione is MIA) ~xoxo Lindsey


	7. The Second Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter with a lot of answers to cause more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to write. Spring Break just ended and things are a bit more hectic than planned, but it is the weekend tomorrow so that means I'll have plenty of time to write. :)

The black lake had an arena setup around it so that the students could view the champions performing the task. Flitwick had charmed a camera like thing to follow each champion around and project their actions in the sky above the lake. Lee Jordan was in charge of commentary, under the watchful eye of Mcgonagall, and the Weasley twins were taking bets and selling various trick products.

Harry stood on the pier clutching the gillyweed he and Ginger Draco had collected after Snape’s unintentionally helpful potions lesson. When Ludo Bagman had finished his speech and blown the whistle he swallowed the nasty plant and dived into the black water. The other champions made their way in as well and the second task had begun.

Harry was surprised at how quickly he sprouted his gills and fin-like feet. He didn’t waste any time making his way toward where he knew the mermaids had Ron and Draco captive. Viktor Krum was slightly behind him, but not by too much so surely Ron would be fine. So Harry didn’t worry about him and just started untying the bindings from Ginger Draco’s arms, trying not to think about the events of the previous day.

The crowd watched with anticipation as Harry, the first champion to make it past the merpeople, worked his way on getting who appeared to be his best friend free. This of course fueled the mummers and gossip of the two’s relationship status, and Rita Skeeter was sure to spin it into a dramatic tale of heroism. But Rita needn’t write her tale on romantic heroism as Harry was staying behind Krum and Diggory and attempting to swim up with both Ron’s weight and Fleur Delacour’s young sister.

Harry at last emerged from the murky waters of the lake and handed the two people into the hands of the qualified Madam Pomfrey. The projections cut out since all the champions were above the waters of the lake. Fleur pasted kisses all over Harry. Dumbledore was giving a speech above the heroism of Harry’s actions and how that earned him second place, but Harry was oblivious to these goings on and was staring at Ginger Draco with concern, realizing the ponce could’ve died.

“I’m fine Potter, you can stop with the wounded puppy look.” Draco announced not really processing that this was the look Harry reserved for those he truly cared about. Which was just as well because that would do terrible things to Draco’s poor gay heart. 

Ron was making his way to Harry and Draco in an angry fashion. Draco wondered what he could have possibly done to him this time, due to the fact he was unaware of the rumors of Harry and Ron’s torrid love affair. Harry though knew exactly what it was Ron was angry about, and wondered just how bad this confrontation was going to be.

“You fucking kissed him! In front of a bloody camera! What the fuck were you thinking Harry!” Ron berated in the voice that Malfoy used when he was ranting about Harry. (Draco was the only one of the three that knew that of course.)

Harry interrupted what was sure to fuel the gossip and just add in more rumors by suggesting they discuss this in the common room. So they headed back to the castle with the hoards of students going to the celebration in the Great Hall. The trio detoured from the hall and made their way to the Gryffindor common room. 

Once they were in the boys’ dorm Ron immediately continued his rant. “Why did you two do that! Now everyone knows I’m bi, that wasn't for you to tell!”

Before Draco could reply with a scathing retort, Harry decided to point out the hypocrisy in Ron’s offence himself. 

“You did the same to Draco when you took Krum to the Yule Ball with you.” Harry reasoned.

Ron probably would’ve argued more to finish blowing off the outrage the article caused him, but at that particular moment there was a knock at the door.

Harry was the one who got up to answer it. When he opened the door he saw Jamie Prince, a second year, holding a tray of pastries that he said were sent by Dobby the house elf for Mr. Harry Potter. There were three pastries on the tray with one marked specifically for Harry and the other ones were unmarked. Harry took the plate and thanked Jamie for delivering them. 

Harry took his pastry off the tray and offered the remaining two to Ron and Ginger Draco. Draco and Ron both bit into the desert at the same time and both promptly fainted. Harry however was perfectly conscious and called for someone to help him, panicked at what could have happened to the other two boys. 

~PART TWO: Moody’s Trunk~

Hermione stared at her dismal surroundings trying to think of how she could manage to escape. She was inside an enchanted chest inside many others, like one of those dolls that are just miniatures of the previous design. The only other object in the room was the real Professor Moody. 

Moody was not in good shape, he didn’t have his eye in and so there was just a hollow socket which you could see into if you wanted to look. Hermione most certainly did not. He also had been in the odd prison a lot longer than Hermione had so he had a stench of a person who hadn’t had a decent shower in months. 

Hermione had figured out that Professor Moody was an imposter after the lesson on unforgivable curses. From what she had heard Moody didn’t like the rules but he was always sure to follow them, especially issued from McGonagall whom he had gone to school with. The aroma from his flask (she had nicked it temporarily to see what it was) clued her into realizing he was using polyjuice. She was on her way to telling McGonagall when the imposter had grabbed her from behind and transfigured her into a bird (a similar spell like what he did to Malfoy) and threw her into this prison with Moody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual thank for taking your time to read this. If you'd let me know what you think in the comments I'd love that. (feedback is wonderful) ~xoxo Lindsey


	8. Switched Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it finally is! Huge thank you to tumblr hannah-isshin for editing and just being generally awesome!

Harry was a bundle of nerves. A couple of house elves had promptly arrived to take the two unconscious boys to Madam Pomfrey. Harry had followed at a run and then at a brisk pace after the paintings had scolded his bad manners. The elves had apparated the boys to the hospital room and so by the time Harry had caught up Ron and Draco were both under Pomfrey’s care.  
The proficient nurse was bustling between the two boys and muttering diagnostic spells. She spared a millisecond to tell Harry that he must sit down and not disturb her patients. Harry and his disturbing thoughts made their way to a chair in the corner of the room. Harry was all alone, his thoughts informed him. Hermione was missing, maybe even.. he couldn’t bear to think the thought. And now Ron and Draco were probably poisoned.  
Pomfrey came over and interrupted Harry’s thinking which was heading on the path of irrational. The doctor or maybe nurse, Harry wasn’t sure of the muggle equivalent, had a chart in her hand which must contain the details of Ron and Draco’s conditions. She wasn’t there to share that information with Harry but rather was trying to get information from him.  
“What events led Mr. Malfoy and Weasley into this condition. Spare me no details Potter.” Pomfrey demanded in her frank way.  
Harry considered telling her everything, all of it. About the mysterious switch and how they decided to keep it a secret from everyone. And how it was really Malfoy that he kissed and that his brain was spinning. Harry wasn’t one to easily spill all of his secrets though, and especially not those that could get him and his friends into trouble.  
“Malfoy, Ron, and I went into the common rooms to talk. When we were talking, a kid, Jamie Pince I think, came in with some scones that he said were sent by one of the house elves since we were absent from dinner.” Harry told Pomfrey with care to omit almost all suspicious details that would cause him to have to tell more than he wanted to.  
Harry was expecting her to prod for more information but instead she just nodded and told him that Ron and Draco would be fine and he could speak with them once they’d had some rest.  
Harry wandered the grounds, waiting for the time he could go see Ron and Draco and also trying not to get lost in his despair and worry for his closest friends and whatever it was Malfoy was becoming. He found a tree by lake. It was his favorite spot, because it was right on the edge and no one cared to bother him when he was sitting by it.  
After some time had passed, Harry looked to the sky and realized it had gone dark. Done with patience he grabbed his invisibility cloak out of his school bag and made his way back to the castle, hoping to sneak in and see the boys.  
Draco had his arms wrapped around himself, and was shivering. It was dark when he woke up in the hospital wing without explanation. He looked at his surroundings and saw Ron Weasley, whose countenance he was apparently no longer sporting. He would say it shocked him but nothing really did when it came to the Golden Trio.  
Draco made a startled jump when he heard the sound of someone else in the room. Harry revealed himself before he gave the other boy a coronary in his fragile state. Harry wasn’t yet aware of the reversal of bodies again until Malfoy told him he was a ponce and shouldn’t sneak up on people with that blasted cloak. He may have seemed intimidating if not for the fact he was shivering during his entire diatribe; Harry found it rather cute. (though he’d be the last to admit that.)  
Now, the Hogwarts motto may be to never wake a sleeping dragon, but it didn’t say anything about cuddling them. Which is what Harry surprisingly did, or rather attempted to do before he was slapped by Draco’s shaking hand.  
“Just stop Draco,” Harry told the shaken creature, having your body switched twice in the course of a month can do that to a person. “Let me keep you warm so you don’t freeze to death.”  
Draco didn’t say anything to indicate his assent but he didn’t hex Harry either when he wrapped his arms around the taller boy in an awkward position. Draco did however huff at small Harry trying to envelope him, and instead rearranged them so that he was holding his arms around Harry. Neither said a word but they could both feel the other thinking of the repercussions of this. At the moment though, neither particularly cared.  
Sadly enough for the two boys, life didn’t stop in that moment, though I’m sure they felt it did. For poor Hermione and Moony time was dragging on. Mad-Eye was not in good shape and his name was becoming more and more fitting everyday, but for his lack of an eye.  
The brightest witch was not at a total lost. She may not have her wand but she had always relied more on her wits anyway. She saw the weakness of their capture, he was cocky and running out of patience. With the proper prodding she may be able to buy enough time to get out or get killed. The end result just depended on the accuracy of her intuition.  
Crouch Jr. was delightfully oblivious to Mrs. Granger’s scheming as he was more concerned with how his plan to switch Harry Potter’s best friend with his worst enemy hadn’t made him any easier to manipulate. Stupid ferret had ruined his plan by fancying himself in love with Potter. Clearly, Malfoy was more of hindrance than a help to the Dark Lord’s cause.  
Switching the boys back had been easy enough, just casting the imperius on an impressionable first year to deliver the counter potion. Harry wouldn’t have any of his friends with him when it came time for him to meet the Dark Lord. The maze, the cup, everything was falling into place. All there was to do now was wait for the date of the final task to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up fairly soon if things go to plan. Comments and constructive criticism is alway welcome, thank you for reading!


	9. A Plan In Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to tumblr user hannah-isshin for editing and helping to make this more legible. And thank you for reading! ~xoxo Lindsey

A Plan In Action  
The sun rose and awoke the sleeping boys from their peaceful slumber. Both Draco and Harry were in the same position as they were the night before when they dozed off, much to the surprize of Ron. Although Ron was far too preoccupied with the shock of getting his own body back. He didn’t seem to be having quite the shock Draco had when he discovered this, but Ron was still elated at the news.   
Ron jumped off of the hospital bed and let out a shout of victory just as Pomfrey walked in with her stern look of disapproval. Ron sat back down with his ears tinged pink with embarrassment. Draco and Harry also disentangled themselves from where there they slept, lest Pomfrey find fault with them also.  
“Glad to see you two recovered so quickly.” Pomfrey said in a voice that Harry wasn’t entirely sure was sincere .   
Harry and Ron nodded their assent to this statement, and Draco made a slight inclination of his head to let Pomfrey know he had heard her. Pomfrey informed them that she would still have to perform the cursory diagnostics before Draco and Ron could be released. She sent Harry down to the kitchens to gather some food for the boys that would most certainly not be poisoned.   
While Harry was out, Pomfrey interrogated Ron and Draco to see if she could get more of an idea at the motive of the poisoner. Sadly even after asking them a numerous and maybe preposterous amount of questions, Pomfrey had yet to uncover any information she didn’t already know.   
Pomfrey was forced to play investigator since Dumbledore, the fool of a man, insisted on not calling in the proper authorities on matters such as this. Pomfrey knew Dumbledore overestimated the abilities of one man, and tried to protect the entire school by himself.  
So far her only lead was Professor Moody but his motives couldn’t be rationalized. She also had a distinct lack of evidence that he was causing harm to her students. (Other than that he had turned the Malfoy boy into a ferret, but that hardly inspires a conviction for poisoning.) Pomfrey hadn’t felt this frustrated since that whole ordeal with that terrible, awful basilisk.   
Pushing away thoughts of her unofficial position as justice enforcement, Pomfrey performed her official job as a school nurse. She ordered the boys to tell her if anything big or small felt uneasy or ailing. She informed them that they may leave after they eat their lunch.   
When Pomfrey left the room, the boys devoured the ham sandwiches Harry had gotten from the kitchens. Ron had never tasted a more divine meal or so he thought after going more than a day without the type of feast the growing boy was accustomed to.. Draco and Harry were also glad to have some delicious food to placate their grumbling stomachs.   
The boys finished eating and then decided to go back to the Gryffindor common rooms so they could convene about why Draco and Ron got switched back to their own bodies. Draco thought it was weird to be in Gryffindor as himself and not as a Gryffindor. Ron was just glad to be back and jumped gleefully onto his bed.  
Harry laughed at his friend and sat down himself. He stopping laughing however when he noticed Draco’s obvious discomfort. He gestured to the plushy chair he had stolen from the common room to let Draco know he was still welcome here. Draco gave him a look of appreciation and sat down in the comfy chair, which he had taken a liking to in his time as a ginger Gryffindor.  
“So where do we start? Harry asked hoping the other two had more ideas than he did.   
“We could ask Her-” Ron stopped mid-sentence and they all felt the atmosphere of fun and ease seep away.   
“We can start with our ideas on how to find what happened to her. We can eliminate the places that others have already checked.” Harry suggested. So they started knocking around ideas on what could have possibly occurred.   
While they were thinking of how to find Hermione, she was trying to find a way out of the prison she and Moody were in. The brilliant girl had a plan formed, but the odds it would actually work were slim to none. She was praying for a miracle to occur, maybe then she might succeeded.  
Crouch Jr. came with food from the kitchens every few days. Moody was still surprisingly strong for his lack of proper nutrition. Hermione just hoped he was strong enough to carry out her escape plan. (All the plan really required of him was not to die.)  
Now, this plan had a one in a million odds, but it was their only shot. When Crouch Jr. brought the food to them, Hermione would use wandless magic, a feat she’d never done before, to launch Moody’s cane at Crouch Jr. When Crouch was busy checking the damage she’d made to his eye she hoped to spell herself up and out, and then get help for Moody.  
Crouch Jr. started undoing the many locks on the chest where his prisoners were. After he got the last latch undone he leaned in to levitate the food down, but before he could a blunt something jabbed his good eye. Crouch jr. dropped the food and raised his hands to his eye, when he pulled them away there was a gloopy handful of blood.  
‘Mobilicorpus,” Hermione whispered, just starting to hope the plan might actually work.  
Crouch Jr. grabbed Hermione’s arm just as she started to rise above the top of the chest. The girl let out a surprised yelp. Crouch Jr. threw her back in with a blunt force and slammed the lid of the chest down. As he locked it he relished the screams from below, along with the death threats from weak old Mad-eye.   
The death eater may have enjoyed their pain but he despised their attempt to defy him and, by association, his Lord. This was not acceptable, and as soon as he got his eye to stop bleeding he would establish a punishment severe enough to prevent further attempts of defiance.  
Pomfrey’s suspicions about the defence teacher grew a tenfold when he came to her with his good eye gorging blood and ooze. The man didn’t give her a reason for the injury and told her outright that her questions about his wellbeing were annoying, needless to say the medi-witch was not pleased with the professor’s behavior. She patched him up wonderfully and sent him on his way. After he was gone she decided to go to McGonagall with her concerns so her friend could keep an eye on Mad-Eye Moody.  
Crouch Jr. was blissfully unaware of the suspicion surrounding himself. He was instead focusing on relocating his prisoners to a location where escape would be impossible. He thought about sneaking them into Azkaban, but figured that was a plan that only worked once. After a multitude of other failed ideas, he thought of the perfect place to temporarily dispose of the prisoners, they had to stay alive to help defeat the impure ones hope if the death of their “savior” didn’t.  
Hermione could feel the trunk being levitated, where to however, she hadn’t the slightest clue. Apparently Crouch had lost his patience. Hopefully he had enough left to let Hermione and Moody live at least little longer.


	10. A Mischievous Weasel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically just supposed to build anticipation for the final chapter. (Which should be the next one with any luck.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I am so beyond sorry and mortified at how long it took me to update this. I wish I had a good excuse but honestly it was just school draining my every creative thought. So I am extremely sorry for that and I hope you enjoy this chapter. ~xoxo Lindsey

Draco had a plan to get rid of the nerves he felt for the upcoming task Harry would be facing. His plan ensured Potter wouldn’t face the task entirely alone and would have an ally in the maze that made people wild with greed and ideas of glory. Funnily enough the idea that allowed Draco to attempted to protect Harry was from the golden trio themselves.

Polyjuice was frowned upon by many ethical witches and wizards since it was often used without the knowledge of the person whose countenance the drinker was presenting.Draco knew that from a young age because of all the etiquette lessons his mother bestowed upon him. But he was about to disregard all that; Harry’s life was in danger and Draco was ashamed to admit to himself just how much that terrified him. He had to do something to protect Harry Bloody Potter.

The task was starting at sundown, so Draco went to find Viktor, as he had shown no enthusiasm for the glorifying task. He also had the added benefit of Viktor favoring him after he had gone to the ball with Ron. (He would eventually admit to Viktor about the switch but not until he knew Harry was safe.)

“You want to vat?” Viktor asked in his heavy accent.

“I’ll take your place in the task. I’ll explain my full reasoning afterward, but I need to protect a friend.” Draco said. Praying to any deities that may be listening that Viktor would agree to the arrangement.

He frowned but nodded handed Draco a lock of hair, speaking as he did so:

“I do not know what happened to the boy I vent to the ball with, but after the task you must tell me. I cannot stop thinking of him and I know you are not who he was.”

Draco nodded solemnly and started running toward the castle; he had no time to waste. He had talked to Snape about his ludicrous plan, and after an odd accusation of him already stealing the ingredients, he agreed that he had a bottle in his stores that Draco could have. He looked forlorn at the desperation which Draco was pleading to put Harry out of the danger that he had been in since infancy. It was ridiculous, but he couldn’t deny he saw it coming. (What with how much Draco had always ranted and rambled about Harry.)

Draco anxiously grabbed the vial and placed Viktor’s hair into into it. He watched it burble and turn a stunning shade of scarlet; he hoped it wouldn’t taste as horrible as he heard some people's Polyjuice had. He gulped it down in a quick swig. He was not relishing the taste, but also wasn’t anywhere near as disgusted as he assumed he would be. He waited until the change was complete, and then made way to where the champions were supposed to be waiting.

Harry was waiting with Ron and wondering why Draco wasn’t here.* He wasn’t as nervous as he should be for this possibly deadly task, but he guessed it got tiring to be afraid of death when you were in constant danger of it. Ron was looking rather pale on the other hand; trying to talk him out of even going in the maze.

“Mate, you don’t have to do this. You could run away and join one of those muggle circuses you told me you wanted to see.” Ron said.

Harry laughed and told his concerned friend not to worry. Although he figured this type of worry might be okay cause at least it took his mind off of Hermione and wherever she may be. It was a good distraction for all of them, even if it was slightly lethal to Harry.

Harry looked up as Viktor came over to where he and Ron were standing. Ron quickly said something about having to leave the champions alone. He hadn’t talked to Viktor since he was disguised as Draco. Harry felt extremely guilty about this and suggested he just explain to Viktor what happened if he cared about him that much, but Ron always had an excuse.

Viktor stood next to Harry without saying anything, but this wasn’t uncommon for him so Harry didn’t question it. The other two champions came in shortly after, both wearing their fanciful uniforms. Fleur was wearing a blue sleek design and was humbly bragging about it’s curse resistance. Cedric was wearing a yellow and black design that had many other touches of house pride.

They were lead out to the maze by Dumbledore and the other headmasters. The crowd went wild with screams and cheers as soon as they caught sight of the champions. Crouch Jr. was watching in the crowd with a sickening smirk as he made his way out of the arena.

Hermione closed her eyes and listened to the snores of Mad-eye. He was in worse shape in this new place, but Hermione hadn’t lost hope yet. She may not have a plan, but she had gotten out of worse things. She was sure she could get out of this.

She opened her eyes again as she heard footsteps above their dark little cavern.* She listened as the top of their enclosed opened to reveal Moody’s face wore a cruel smile that the real Moody would never turn toward innocent people.

“You're little savior is going to be dead in a few hours. I just wanted to stop by to inform you of the Dark Lord’s future rule, and of the genocide that will destroy all scum the likes of you.” He said before dropping the hatch lid on top of her and Moody again.

Hermione listened as he walked away and stared at the darkness all around her. This was definitely one of the biggest messes she'd ever gotten herself into, and for once in her life she had no clear logical path out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to point out any of the many grammar/spelling errors I'm sure are in this chapter. I didn't really edit it much sorry. But any mistakes that you point out I will fix. again sorry for being a literal piece of trash


	11. The Triwizard Tournament Comes to an End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should be noted that this au disregards horcruxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is almost done! yay. now there's just a chapter or an epilogue to wrap up the questions I'm sure this chapter will leave you with. I love feedback so let me know what you guys think. ~xoxo Lindsey

“And now, we begin!” Dumbledore concluded his speech about cultural unity and announced the beginning of the third deadly task.

As soon as they got into the maze Draco moved to pull Harry aside by one of Hagrid’s overgrown green hedges. Potter didn't attack him like any sane person would've done in this environment, instead he merely let himself be moved. Either he thought he was invincible or he just didn't think that Viktor would attack him.

“Potter, don't freak, but” Draco started, “It’s Draco. I was worried about you and I have a really bad feeling about this. With everything that’s been going on, and some things in my mother’s last letter.. Well I just didn’t want you doing this alone.”

Draco took a slight step back after he had finished rambling, trusting Harry not to hex him. He waited for Harry to finish processing and show a response. 

A bright red flare flying in the sky interrupted the boys’ awkward silence. They looked to the sky-screen that was broadcasting select areas of the maze to the viewers, and saw Fleur being attacked by a carnivorous plant. She was apperated out of the maze the next second. 

“Let’s get going then.” Harry announced and started walking through the maze. 

“Careful you sodding idiot! You can’t just saunter through the maze. There’s traps everywhere.” scolded Draco as he pulled out his wand and started hymning a spell. 

“What are you doing?” Harry asked, with his head tilted in the same fashion a puppy does. 

Draco ignored him and continued the spell. Finally he lowered his wand and answered Harry’s question. “It’s to detect dark magic in the maze.”

“There wouldn’t be dark magic. It’s-”

“How do you think people have died in this thing? I mean, besides being eaten by the fucking dragons.” Draco interrupted. “Besides there was some detected north of us a bit. It’s probably where the cup is.” 

“Let’s go then.” Harry said. Draco knew he realized that this must be some kind of trap and Mr. Hero-complex had to make sure no one else was in danger. He also knew that he wouldn’t be able to talk Harry out of going onward, so he resigned himself to the situation. 

They weaved around the shrubs and various obstacles that Draco had detected with his very useful detection spells. It wasn’t long before they saw the cup. It was straight in front of them. Harry turned to Draco. 

“If-” Harry started trying to find the composure to say what he needed to. “If we don’t make it out of whatever trap they have for us I just want you to know I think I love you.”

Of all the things Draco was expecting that was not it. He didn’t have time to mentally process it before Harry grabbed his hand and started walking toward the cup. He put his hand on the shining gold and suddenly their surroundings were swirling out of sight.

They landed with a thud, still holding hands, onto rough ground covered in twigs and cobwebs. Just a few feet in front of them lay a tombstone. Draco and Harry both looked at each other at the same moment. This was it; now it was do or die. 

“Get rid of the spare.” A hissing voice ordered. 

Harry watched in absolute horror as Draco went flying through the air and landed limp on the ground. It felt as if his heart was being punched. He wanted to grieve, to scream, but he had to be in the moment if he were to have any hope to survive this. 

Wormtail walked out from behind the large tombstone, holding up his hands and revealing a gruesome creature that must be Voldemort. 

“Give me my wand, I don’t need him alive for it.” Voldemort ordered. Harry stood as he saw Wormtail give Voldemort his wand, he readied himself to do what he had been raised to do but instead shouted out- “Expelliarmus!” 

The creature fell from Wormtail’s hand and hit the ground with a sickening crunch. When Wormtail saw that the creature was very clearly dead he apperated. Harry didn’t go after him. He didn’t care. Instead he made his way back to where Draco’s body lie. 

It was stupid he knew but he checked for a pulse, and he felt a gentle thud on his fingers. His eyes widened and he double checked. It was still there. In fact now that he looked Harry could see that Draco was very clearly alive and breathing. He held onto the boy he loved and grabbed hold of the trophy going back to hogwarts. 


	12. The End

There was a collective gasp from the crowd when Harry and Draco landed in a heap in front of the maze, Harry still clutching the goblet. Then the murmurs become a low dull roar. _“Draco Malfoy?”_ was the question on everyone’s lips.

Karkaroff caught Harry’s eye and when the Death Eater saw that their plans must of failed, he fled. Harry couldn’t bring himself to care, at the moment he was more concerned with Draco. He still felt his pulse though, so he held his composure, as much as he could for the present situation.

Madam Pomfrey was the first to come over to the boys. As she levitated Draco onto a stretcher, and Harry as well. He was to worn down to protest so he was compliant. The nurse was mumbling of her disgruntlement as she walked them to the castle. Harry vaguely heard Dumbledore telling the crowd to calm down before he lost consciousness, falling blissfully into sleep. 

When he awoke he recognized the dull gray of the hospital wing’s ceiling. He felt extremely groggy and slightly confused as the events of yesterday flooded his memory. He whispered the biggest worry on his mind, not realizing he was speaking outloud. 

“Draco.” 

Ron appeared in his vision as he spoke, wearing an expression of concern.

“You're finally awake mate. God, you gave me a scare, and you missed most of action. Reckon you deserved the sleep though. Still can’t believe you actually killed you-know-who. Well I can but I just-”

Harry cut off Ron’s rambling. “Where’s Draco at? Is he okay?”

“Yeah the ponce is fine. He’s resting up some. Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you Hermione’s back. It’s brilliant.”

Harry was just about to ask Ron how when he was ushered out by Pomfrey. To his surprise Remus and Sirius walked in just as Ron walked out.

“Sirius, what are you- you can’t be here they’ll throw you into Azkaban again!” Harry told them, feeling genuinely distraught over his godfather’s safety. 

“Harry you don’t have to worry. Sirus’ name has been cleared,” Remus said in a consoling manner. 

They both sat down in the guest chairs by Harry’s bed, and started to explain the things that were confusing Harry. Mad-eye apparently was kidnapped and an imposter that was actually one of Voldemort’s Death Eaters was posing as him. When he discovered that Harry had killed Voldemort he lost it, and was trying to throw Hermione and Moody into the Black Lake when some aurors took him into custody. As far as Wormtail he wasn’t hard to find, since Dumbledore informed aurors of his animagus ability, and even with all his bargaining the traitor got the dementor's kiss. 

“Things are by no means over Harry,” Remus told him. “But you eliminated our biggest threat, and now the aurors have a much easier job ahead of them. We’re very proud of you.” 

They spent some time after that talking of lighter subjects, Harry told them about his feelings for Draco, and they also offered, if Harry still wanted, a place living with them. Harry said yes of course. 

By the time Pomfrey kicked them out Harry was extremely tired again and fell asleep with ease. 

The next day he insisted he see Draco, who was in Mungo’s due to the severity of his injuries. (They said the only reason Draco survived the curse was due to Voldemort’s weakened state when he cast.) 

Draco was in rough shape, but he was alive. He was going to go on breathing, and being a prat to Harry. Draco opened his eyes up when he felt Harry grab his hand. 

“Hey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't feel completely satisfied with this ending but it's definitely better than it was-xoxo Lindsey


End file.
